Ultimo curso,ultima oportunidad
by Kipa
Summary: Trata sobre el ultimo curso De lily,james y sus amigos.Por favor,dejad reviews.
1. Default Chapter

Esa mañana una bruja de ojos verdes intensos y cabello pelirrojo y sedoso se levantó preparada para comenzar su ultimo año en Hogwarts. Había pasado tan buenos momentos en ese lugar. Aunque tan bien había pasado otros no tan buenos, la mayoría tenían que ver con James Potter. Este chico siempre la estaba molestando. Pero este año Lily había decidido que no la iba a fastidiar. Ni el ni sus amigos. Ella iba a disfrutar ese curso al máximo con sus amigas Stacy y Kate.

Su madre la devolvió al mundo real:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡LILY EVANS!!!!!!!¿¡PIENSAS LLEGAR TARDE Y PERDER EL TREN?!¡¡MUEVE TU TRASERO DE LA CAMA Y BAJA A DESAYUNAR AHORA MISMO!!

Lily se vistió rápidamente y bajó las escaleras. Por desgracia su hermana ya estaba despierta dispuesta fastidiarle la mañana:

-Eh anormal, este año por regalo de navidad me conformo conque no vengas en las vacaciones de navidad.-Su hermana era menor que Lily pero era toda una arpía.

-Papa,¿nos podemos ir ya por favor? Me puedo comer la tostada por el camino. Es que vamos tarde-dijo Lily y pensó que así de paso no tenía que soportar a la muggle de su hermana.

-Claro cariño, tienes razón-dijo su padre. Lily era su ojo derecho-Ve a por el baúl que yo te espero fuera.

Ya en Kings Cross Lily y su padre corrían como locos para llegar al anden nueve y tres cuartos. Al fin llegaron a la barrera.

-Bueno Lily, pasa un buen año y escríbenos.

-Lo haré-respondió Lily y le dio a su padre un fuerte achuchón y un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando cruzó la barrera se encontró con Kate y Satcy;

-¿Donde te habías metido?-dijo la primera-venga que hemos cogido un compartimento para hablar de nuestras vacaciones y ponernos al día.

-Estáis en todo chicas-dijo Lily y las dio a las dos un abrazo-entremos que se nos va el tren.

Cinco minutos después Kate ya estaba hablando de sus vacaciones en Egipto:

-Hacía mucho calor pero las pirámides molaban un montón.

-¿Y no conociste a ningún chico de esos de los que a la semana te olvidas?-pregunto Lily en broma.

-¡Pues claro, faltaría menos! Lo malo es que solo hablaba Egipcio conque no nos enterábamos de lo que nos decíamos pero yo creo que le gusté.

-¡Pero tendrá morro! Pues yo pasé mis vacaciones en Italia. Visitamos todos los sitios. Es un país magnifico. Pero no conocí a nadie si es eso lo que me ibas a preguntar Kate-Explicó Stacy.

-¡Pero que mal pensada!¿Yo porque te iba a preguntar eso?-pregunto Kate con una sonrisa pícara-A mi lo que me interesa son los chicos que conozco yo. Bueno Lily,¿Y tu qué tal en España?

-Pues muy bien-dijo Lily-Visitamos....

-¡HOLA!¿Interrumpimos algo?¡Traemos unas cervezas de mantequilla!¿Podemos sentarnos?-dijo James-¡Venga Sirius, Lupin, Peter, entrad!

Siempre igual-murmuró Lily enfadada-Siempre interrumpiendo-y se fue.

Al instante James dio un fuerte golpe a la ventana.

-¿Pero que le pasa a este?-preguntó Kate.

-Es una historia muy larga-dijo James

-Hay tiempo-respondió Stacy

-Pues veras, es que a James le gusta Lily desde quinto y Lily, como se piensa que James no a cambiado, sigue odiándolo.-Explicó Lupin.

-Pues en eso te podemos ayudar nosotras.

-¿Como?-preguntó James desesperado.

-Pues para empezar para de revolverte el pelo, eso te da un aire de chulo el cual ella no aguanta. Luego procura meterte en menos líos y ser más educado-dijo Stacy.

-Si, con eso bastará-dijo Kate-Del resto nos encargamos nosotras-y ella y Stacy se fueron a consolar a Lily.

-Por cierto-se asomó Stacy por la puerta- el Viernes a las nueve en La Sala Común, arréglate.

-Esto me va a costar amigos, me vais a tener que ayudar, pero mucho-dijo el chico de pelo negro despeinado y ojos grandes color miel-el Viernes va a ser mi día.


	2. El admirador secreto

Espero que os guste. Por favor criticarme. Es mi primer ff.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban Lily, Stacy y Kate en su habitación preparándola para su cita.

-¡Entonces que decís que pasó?-preguntó Lily.

-Pues eso, te habíamos ido a buscar y un chico nos dijo que si podía ver a Lily en la Sala Común para llevarla a cenar a la luz de la luna-se inventó Kate.

-Que romántico.¿Y como era?

-Pues era alto, fuerte, de Griffindor ojos color miel, pelo negro, muy guapo-dijo Stacy, esta vez sin mentir

-¡Qué bien!¿Y como se llama?

-Eso no lo sabemos-contestaron Kate y Stacy a la vez.

-Solo sabemos que está en nuestro curso-dijo Kate. Por suerte Lily se conformó con eso.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los chicos los merodeadores estaban preparando a James para su gran día:

-No te muevas tanto Cornamenta, que si no no conseguiré peinarte-se quejó Lupin.

-Lo siento Lunático, amigo, pero es que estoy muy nervioso-se disculpó James.

-¿Y quien no lo estaría? Llevas deseándolo desde hace mucho James, y encima es Lily, si fuese fea pues vale pero.......-dijo Colagusano.

-No sigas Colagusano, ya se todo lo que me estas diciendo-dijo James agobiado.

-Bueno, creo que ya estas listo Cornamenta-dijo Sirius mirando detenidamente a James-¡A!¡Ya se lo que te falta! Un segundo.-se fue corriendo al baño-¡Tachán! Aquí está mi secreto para triunfar.

-¿Colonia?-dijo Lupin extrañado.

-A simple vista si pero no es una colonia cualquiera, es "Eau de Paradis", perfecta para seducir-y le puso un poco a James.

-¡Oye, no te pases! Que no quiero apestar en mi primera cita-se quejó James-y además ¿Para que me peináis tanto si voy a tener la cabeza oculta? Se me volverá a despeinar.

-Pues es que te hemos echado una loción mágica para que no te despeines-explicó Lupin.

-Estáis en todo chicos, gracias-dijo James.

-Eres nuestro amigo, un merodeador ¿Qué esperabas?¿Qué te dejásemos ahí tirado?¡Eso nunca!-dijo Sirius muy convencido, y luego añadió-Por lo menos yo no lo haría.

-¡Ni yo!-dijo Lupin muy serio.

-¡Anda ni yo!¿Por qué iba a ser yo menos?-dijo Colagusano muy convencido también.

-Gracias, os lo agradezco-dijo James emocionado.

El miércoles y el jueves habían estado usando mucho el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad de James para comprar en Hogsmade(o como se escriba) todo lo necesario para la cita.

A las nueve menos diez James ya estaba en la Sala Común con un verdugo para que no se le viese la cara, solo los ojos. Iba muy elegante, con ropa muggle. Esto significa que no tenía muy bien echo el nudo de la corbata. Llevaba un ramo de doce rosas rojas.

A las nueve en punto bajó Lily. Llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda, del color de sus ojos. El pelo lo tenía suelto y a James, mas que nunca, le daban ganas de tocarlo para ver si en verdad tenía el tacto de seda como parecía. Estaba muy elegante y parecía un ángel.

-Hola-dijo Lily sacando a James de sus fantasías.-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Hola! Pues me llamo-pensó James-me llamo Jim.

-¿Y por qué ocultas tu cara Jim?-dijo Lily extrañada.

-Pues porque no te gustaría lo que hay de tras-se inventó James.

-¡Pero si me han dicho mis amigas que eres muy guapo!-dijo Lily.

-No es por lo guapo o feo que sea. Más adelante tal vez me lo quite pero de momento no creo que sea apropiado-dijo James esperando que eso valiese.

-Esta bien, no insistiré más, pero que conste que no me pienso ir a la cama sin ver tu cara-dijo Lily muy convencida.

-Vale, trato echo-y se estrecharon las manos.-Por cierto Lily, estas espléndida-y le dio las flores.

-Muchas gracias, que detalle, son preciosas-dijo Lily maravillada.-¿Y a donde vamos a cenar?

-Sígueme-dijo James.

Pasaron por pasadizos muy oscuros los cuales Lily no conocía. Llegaron a un descampado al lado del lago donde había un mantel.

-La comida no es espléndida pero el sitio si. Era lo único que se me ocurrió que se pudiera comer frío. Pero el postre es delicioso.-dijo James preocupado.

Empezaron a comer y a hablar. Descubrieron que tenían mucho en común:

-Tu sueles ir con Stacy y Kate ¿verdad?-dijo James aunque ya supiese la respuesta.

-Pues si-dijo Lily sin saber que añadir.

-Pero James y sus amigos siempre están cerca vuestro ¿no?-preguntó James.

-Pues si-respondió Lily.

-¿Y que piensas de ellos?

-¿Físicamente o interiormente?

-Las dos cosas.

-Haber....Sirius es guapo y eso pero es muy engreído. Peter esta gordito y es mas bien feo pero nunca me a echo nada malo. Lupin es muy pálido y tampoco es muy guapo pero es el que mejor me cae. Y James es muuuy guapo y todo eso pero es otro engreído aunque creo que va mejorando-finalizó Lily.

-¿Y que piensas de mi?-dijo James.

-Pues no te e visto aún la cara.

-Me quito el verdugo si me prometes que antes de mirarme me dejas darte un beso.-dijo James con astucia porque sabía lo mucho que Lily quería verle.

-Esta bien-dijo Lily

Lily cerro los ojos y James se quitó el verdugo. Había esperado ese momento desde hacía dos años y no podía esperar más. Le dio un tierno beso en los labios y Lily abrio los ojos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por las críticas.


	3. Por Fin!

¡Por Fin!

-¿James?¡¡¡JAMES!!!¡¿Pero tu eres imbecil o es que estas mal de la cabeza?!Y yo que confié en ti vas tu y me haces esto.¡PUAJ!-Lily se limpio la boca.-¿Por qué me tenía que pasar a mí?-Se giró lista para salir corriendo pero justo antes James la cogió del brazo.

-Déjame explicártelo

-¿Explicarme que? Mira, estoy harta de tus bromitas. Te crees muy listo porque la mitad de las chicas del colegio vayan detrás de ti pero yo estoy entre la mitad de las chicas que NO van detrás de ti. Haber cuando te enteras de que no eres el centro del universo. Lo que eres es un engreído, un creído un.....

-¡Escúchame por favor! Dame solo un minuto.

-1,2,3,4...

-Por favor, cuenta en silencio.

-Potter, date prisa o me largo.

-Está bien.Tienes razón, soy todo lo que as dicho y más pero desde quinto e mejorado,e mejorado por ti, por que me gustas mucho.Pero tu no quieres ver el cambio y piensas que sigo igual. En el tren a tus amigas se les ocurrió esta idea.Si me veías como soy por dentro, por que e sido plenamente sincero, me aceptarías.Lily yo.....te quiero y haría cualquier cosa por ti para que tu también...-Lily le puso a James un dedo en la boca para que se callara.

-Tu a mi también me gustas mucho pero es que no te soporto y es una sensación muy rara.

-Te prometo cambiar si aceptas salir con migo.-Lily le dio un beso en la boca que duro como un minuto. James estaba en el paraíso.-¡Eso significa que si?

-Pues claro tonto,si no te hubiese pegado una bofetada-dijo Lily.

Estuvieron hasta las tres hablando y besándose y abrazándose.Luego James le acompañó a Lily a su habitación. Que noche más magnifica había pasado, había sido la mejor de su vida y todo se lo debía a sus amigos y a Stacy y a Kate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya se que este capítulo es un poco corto pero ya vendrán más.Eso si, tardarán un poco porque me voy de viaje pero no dejéis de mandarme criticas.Gracias.


	4. Aclarando dudas

Preparando una fiesta

Cuando Lily llegó a la habitación Kate y Stacy empezaron a bombardearla con preguntas. Lily, que estaba agotada después de la mejor noche de su vida las dijo que las contaría al día siguiente.

Lily soñó con James. Con esos ojos grandes color miel que penetraban en su piel. Sus manos tan suaves triunfadoras gracias al quiditch. Podía seguir elogiándolo para siempre pero prefirió recordar la velada. Como la había llevado de la mano por los pasadizos ,de alguna manera sus manos encajaban a la perfección. El tacto de sus manos al taparle los ojos para que no viese la sorpresa. La luna que brillaba mas que nunca. Pero sobretodo los besos. Eso había sido lo mejor. James besaba tan bien. Un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza."Besa tan bien por que tiene mucha practica" Lily prefirió no pensar en eso pero por desgracia le vino otro pensamiento. "Todas las novias de James le han durado una semana, como mucho dos. No quiero que con migo sea igual. Dice que me quiere pero seguro que se lo dice a todas."

A la mañana siguiente los mismos pensamientos atormentaban a Lily. Por eso decidió ir a hablar directamente con James. Se levantó y fue directa a ducharse. Cuando salió se encontró con Kate y Stacy que la agarraron de los dos brazos y la obligaron a sentarse encima de su cama.

-Queremos explicaciones y las queremos ya-dijo ate muy seriamente.

-Fue magnifico, increíble, gracias-dijo Lily muy rápidamente y les empezó a contar todo.

Después bajaron las tres juntas a desayunar. Se sentaron al lado de los merodeadores y empezaron a servirse. De repente James, que estaba sentado al lado de Lily le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-¿Desde cuando no se saluda a un novio?-dijo James de broma.

-Perdóname pero es que no e tenido una buena noche-dijo Lily un poco triste.

-¿Has tenido una pesadilla?-preguntó James preocupado.

-Algo así

-¿De que trataba?¿De algún monstruo que venía a matarte?

-No, mucho peor.

-¿De que?

-Podemos hablar?

-Claro ¿De que?

-En privado.

-Aaaaa, por supuesto.

Se levantaron y James tomo a Lily de la mano. Esta la agarró fuertemente. A James le extraño mucho. Se fueron a fuera y se sentaron al lado del lago.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que.....-empezó Lily-Esto no es fácil.

-Tu sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa.

-No, si no es algo que te tenga que contar. Es mas bien una pregunta.

-Dispara.

-Haber como empiezo. Mira James yo te quiero.....

-Y yo a ti.

-Pero se que as tenido muchas novias y que todas han durado mas bien poco. ¿Tu crees que lo nuestro podrá durar mas de dos semanas? No quiero que pase igual que con el resto. Que luego me rompas el corazón.-Finalizó Lily.

James la besó. Fue el beso mas magnifico que le había dado James a Lily. Sus lenguas jugaban y se rozaban. James agarró a Lily de la cintura posesivamente. Cuando sus bocas se separaron James miró a Lily a los ojos.

-¿Tu crees que le daría un beso a si a alguien que no me importa?-pregunto James divertido. Lily negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y al resto de las chicas como las besabas entonces?

-Pues les daba un beso rápido.

-¿Cómo?

-Así-James la besó. Esta vez duró mucho menos y el beso tenía mucho menos amor. James no la agarró de la cintura ni de ninguna otra parte.

-Me gustó mucho mas el primero.-dijo Lily feliz.

-Y a mi. Escucha, el resto de las chicas solo me gustaban un poco, las usaba para entretenerme ya que no te podía tener a ti. Ahora se que eso estaba mal. Pero tu no eres pasajera, espero. Porque a ti te quiero Lily Evans, te quiero mas que a nada en el mundo.

-Yo también te quiero mucho James Potter. E sido una tonta pensando eso pero a merecido la pena.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahora se lo mucho que me quieres. Además, ese beso no se da todos los días.

-Si quieres si.-y la volvió a besar igual de profundamente que antes.

Estuvieron hablando toda la mañana. Tenían tanto de que hablar por que antes lo máximo que hacían es hablar dos minutos.

-¿Y porque nunca antes me dijiste que te gustaba?-preguntó Lily.

-Porque tenía miedo de que me rechazaras. Ese es uno de mis muchos defectos, el orgullo. Pensaba que si te pedía salir y me decías no pues no quedaría tan mal como si te decía lo mucho que te quiero y me decías no.-explicó James-¿Y tu?

-¿Yo que?

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste tu a mi?

-Pues porque no quería darte esa satisfacción. Quería que luchases por mi.

-Y lo e conseguido ¿No?

-Pues claro.


	5. Apuestas peligrosas

Apuestas

Por favor ,lo suplico ,dejadme alguna critica. Me da igual si decís que es una porra. Solo tenéis que apretar a mandar una critica y escribir cualquier chorrada.¿Qué os cuesta?. Por favor.¡¡GRACIAS!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la hora de comer Lily y James volvieron al gran comedor sujetados de la mano. Se sentaron con sus amigos que les miraban extrañados.

-¿Pero donde os habéis metido?-pregunto Sirius mal humorado-Nos habéis dejado tirados.

-¿Qué le pasa a este? Lo sentimos pero teníamos muchas cosas q contarnos.-dijo James.

-Si, es que James me tenía que aclarar me un par de dudas.-explico Lily.

-Y en eso se tardan cuatro horas ¿verdad?

-Perdonadle, es que hoy se a despertado con el pie izquierdo-dijo Lupin.-Ya para Sirius.-Pero Sirius siguió.

-Y en.....

-¡Silencio por favor!-Dumbledore se había levantado de su silla-Este año los profesores y yo hemos decidido hacer algo original que esperamos que os guste-hubo muchos murmullos y susurros-En vez de hacer el baile de Navidad de todos los años hemos decidido hacer uno de Halloween-Todo el mundo empezó ha hablar

-¡Silencio por favor!-grito la profesora MacGonagall-¡El Profesor Dumbledore aun no ha acabado de hablar!-Todo el mundo se calló.

-Gracias Minerva-dijo Dumbledore en un susurro-¡Va a haber unas reglas que se colgaran en el tablón de anuncios de cada casa y allí las podréis mirar las. Ahora solo os diré las mas importantes. Numero uno, el baile es a partir de quinto. Numero dos, tendréis que ir disfrazados y no vale usar la magia. Numero tres, solo se puede asistir con pareja. Eso es todo.-En cuanto Dumbledore se sentó todo el mundo volvió a hablar.

- Stacy ¿Te gustaría venir con migo?-dijo Colin Rass, un chico de Ravenclaw. Colin era un chico muy simpático que llevaba mas de dos años pidiéndole salir a Stacy.

-Déjame pensarlo, ¿Vale?-respondió Stacy. Ella quería ir con otro pero estaba segura de que el no la correspondía. Decidió esperar un poco para ver si tenia posibilidades.

-Bueno Lily, tu y yo vamos juntos, ¿Verdad?-pregunto James.

-No, lo siento James, voy con Snape-dijo Lily divertida al ver la cara de James-Pues claro cariño, con quien quieres que vaya si no?-James se sonrojo y bajó la cabeza. Lily, al ver esto le subió la barbilla y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Esto se esta poniendo demasiado empalagoso. Mejor nos vamos.-dijo Sirius medio en broma medio en serio.

-¡¡NOOO!!-dijeron James y Lily a la vez. Todos se rieron.

-Bueno chicas en serio, nosotras nos tenemos que ir.-dijo Kate.

-Vaaaaaale.-dijo Lily- Adios a todos. Adiós James.

-Adiós mi amor.

Esa noche las chicas jugaron a la botella.

-Venga Lily, jira la botella de una vez-dijo Kate.

-Esta bien pero tranquilízate-Lily la giró y la botella se paró apuntando a Kate.

-Haber Kate ¿Verdad o prueba?-dijo Stacy.

-¡Prueba, por supuesto!-Lily y Stacy murmuraron algo y enseguida Lily contestó:

-Tienes que pedirle a Sirius que vaya contigo al baile, pero no le puedes besar en toda la noche. Si lo haces (besarle) tendrás que darnos 20 galeones a cada una. Ya se que es una tontería pero da igual.¿Trato?

-¡Trato! Esto va a ser muy fácil.-lo que Kate no sabía era lo que estaban haciendo los chicos en la otra habitación.

-Bueno Sirius te toca.¿Verdad o prueba?-dijo James ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-¡Prueba! Soy un merodeador, no?-James, Peter, Remus y su compañero de habitación Daniel Robinson se acercaron y murmuraron algo.

-Vale Sirius, puede que esto sea una tontería pero es gracioso. Tienes que invitar a Kate al baile y tienes que conseguir que te bese. Ella a ti, no tu a ella. Y tiene que ser en la boca y con lengua.¿Trato?

-Trato, pero si lo consigo cada uno me da 5 galeones.

-Y si no lo consigues nos das a cada uno 5 galeones.-Dijo Daniel.

-Vale, chicos, la próxima vez intentad que sea un poco más difícil, esto va a estar chupado.-dijo Sirius muy convencido de si mismo.

-Se nota que no conoces bien a Daniels.-dijo el licántropo en un susurro.

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer y POR DEJAR REVIEWS. Mandadme reviews diciéndome quien creéis que va a ganar su apuesta, Sirius o Kate porque yo no estoy muy segura.

Anahi1176:Muchas gracias, por favor sigue leyendo. Ely-Barchu: Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Espero que te guste también. No habrías visto mi historia antes porque subí los cuatro capítulos seguidos. Antes los tenía en En cuanto pueda leeré tus historias. 


End file.
